vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noru
Who is Noru? Noru is a naiad disguised as a dark elf with wolf like ears and tail. She is an archer, the bartender for The Purple Lotus, and a member of Aegis. She is played by BandAid. Lore Noru was born in Hidden Grove like all naiads however she was born with the curse of the siren. Her siren heritage was kept secret until she was discovered at the age of 4 and banished from the Hidden Grove. Later in her life she became involved with a mercenary group called The Blooded with its members all being vampires. When within the group she met Evee who befriended her and steadily became lovers. On the day Noru was to be transformed into a vampire Evee was the one tasked to turn her by The Blooded leader. Evee gave Noru a hint to escape but was interrupted by the mercenary leader stabbing Evee through the chest. Seeing this Noru experienced a welling of emotions awakening her Siren form. Enraged she kills the The Blooded's leader (not permanently) and attacks anyone who got in her way. She finally lashes out and claws out Evee's eye which brings her back to her senses. Noru leaves believing Evee to be dead and goes on to train in controlling the Siren so that such an event never happens again. She gains control of this power and is able to live normally eventually gaining a job as a bartender. Biography/History The Purple Lotus Noru made her appearance in The Purple Lotus working as a bartender for the organization working under Mhai her manager. She was praised for her drinks and being a good bartender by many of the patrons. At The Purple Lotus she met many of her friends such as Vincent Von Kingsley III, Konton, Crailek and many others. Being single she would flirt with some of these male friends starting many ships within this group. The group ended up becoming an adventuring party going out to locations and stumbling into adventures accidentally. Abduction On September 16th hanging out one day at a castle Noru, Vincent, Konton, Lady Crystal, C.H.E.E.S.E., Crailek, and an angel are suddenly approached by a demoness who was followed by a few undead warriors. They are informed by the demon that she is there to talk to Vincent on behalf of Konton’s father, however Vincent is invisible avoiding the sight of the intruders. The demoness and her warriors attack the group but are easily defeated by the group with Noru firing holy water dipped arrows at undead. With the undead defeated the demoness fled warning she would return. Noru went outside of the castle all on her own eventually seeing a group of demons approaching the castle. Noru not wanting her friends to get hurt offers herself up to the demons to be taken back to hell telling her allies to stay back and let them take her. Noru is taken to the Kennels in Hell and meets Konton’s father Daiyo. Daiyo strikes a deal with Noru making a contract that will release her back to the material plain. The contract makes Noru a part of Daiyo’s family and requires her to bring back the key that Konton wears around his neck to Daiyo. If Noru violates any portion of the contract her soul would belong to Daiyo. With the signing of the contract she returns home and informs her friends of the events that had transpired. Saving Her Soul Noru and her friends set out to make their way to Hell and confront Daiyo trying to figure out a way to save Noru’s soul by releasing her from the contract. While traveling Noru finds that she is being followed by what looks to be a shadow of Vincent. The shadow says his name is Aladrin and that he has taken the form of Vincent to be more familiar to Noru since he would be staying close to her for a long time. He states that he is Daiyo’s father trapped within his cane forced to serve him for the rest of his existence. Aladrin was sent to keep an eye on Noru by Daiyo though he stated that he had no reason to be an enemy towards Noru and acted as more of a traveling companion. (Except for that one time he stabbed her in the leg and they doused him in holy water.) Over the week or so that it took to get to hell the group met many new faces; Pandora the necromancer, Squiggles a slime who had become Vincent’s familiar, and Mono-Chrome a mana spirit who is also Vincent’s familiar. The parties dynamic changes over the course of their adventure with Noru’s romantic interest with all members only becoming friends and Noru struggling to deal with Aladrin. As the group gets closer to their goal experimenting with the key the group finds that the key unlocks Daiyo’s soul and now gives the party some leverage to bargain with Daiyo. They finally make their way to the destination and the team enters hell with Lady Crystal holding the soul of Daiyo for protection. Once within the Kennels Noru and the group wait outside of Daiyo’s mansion discussing their plan of action. Noru tells Vincent to be careful as Daiyo will likely try to trick them knowing how the demon lord works from her past experience. The group then heads inside (without Konton who isn't ready to return home) and sit at a table to discuss the terms of a new contract. Daiyo threatens them saying what’s to stop him from murdering them all but Lady Crystal squeezes his soul showing they would not be bullied into backing down. Vincent forms a new contract with Daiyo that would save Noru’s soul as well as protect the group. The main points being listed below. # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party’s friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. After the contract is signed Daiyo offers a trade of the cane that hosts Aladrin’s soul in exchange for something of value though Noru is disinterested not really liking Aladrin after this long journey. Vincent refuses his proposal sensing some kind of trap and the group heads through a portal to the material plane. The mission is a success with Noru no longer having her soul in jeopardy and though she is no longer part of Daiyo’s family she still shares a close sibling like relationship with Konton. Moving In Around early October Noru moved into Vincent and Kontons apartment staying between the apartment and The Purple Lotus. After spending sometime with the group fights would ensue Noru leaving at one point not agreeing with letting Aladrin stay with the group, Crailek having to leave having feeling about Noru that weren’t reciprocated, and Sethia and Noru not getting along with being family end up in fights frequently. This relationship with Sethia results in many fights as Konton saw Noru as part of his family while Sethia only sees Aladrin as their other family member. Their relationship has shifted from outright hatred to recently becoming a relationship of mutual understanding. Aegis On October 10th Noru attends the interviews for Aegis. Outside of the interview room she has conversations with some of the other applicants as well as her friends who are also ready for interviewing. During the interview Noru expresses her desire to help people and how she was inspired by her friend Vincent to join Aegis. Her boss Satchi seems impressed as well as Oblivious seeing great potential in her. On October 17th while at Vincent’s apartment they are visited by Oblivious who initially went there to talk to Vincent. She later talks to Noru seeing her as a good investment for Aegis and offers her a place in Aegis. On November 7th Noru attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony she is sent with the first group to attempt Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO however she becomes terrified and attacks her team members. Finally when tasked on landing a hit on Beedle himself she fires a hotdog arrow at Beedle which gets eaten by a bird. Her and the rest of the team arrive back at the Cathedral with only one major injury. Reunion with Evee While working at The Purple Lotus on November 2nd Noru encounters someone who has a strikingly similar appearance to her. This lookalike acts openly hostile towards her initially trying to stab her with failed results due to the relics within The Purple Lotus. The person reveals themselves to be Evee, Noru’s ex-girlfriend who she had thought was dead. Evee initially doesnt believe that this is the Noru she knew in the past but after talking the two realize that they both had survived the incident thinking the other was dead. They spend the rest of the night together and eventually go camping with Andraste, Zankio, and Pumpkin Head with Evee taking a contract to protect Andraste. The group later that night meets what appears to be a living doll named Dolly who makes Evee her master after answering her riddle correctly. The next day she invites Evee over to Vincent's apartment. Evee take Vincent to the holo-room alone and the two have a conversation that goes south and ends with Evee holding a gun to Vincents head and threatening to shoot him if he doesn't stay away from Noru. Vincent shows a recording of this incident to Noru and she shouts at Evee to leave the apartment. Unfortunately Squiggles follows Evee to her campsite and the group is forced to follow to find a full grown Squiggles attacking Evee. Noru tries to get Squiggles away from Evee but by the time this happens Evee has taken to much damage and fades into mist. Noru is left feeling regret and sadness separating from her friends with Pumpkin Head so that they can talk to Evee once she reforms. With Evees return Noru continues to reconnect with her girlfriend now dealing with the fact that Evees time freed from the Blooded would be ending at the end of the month of November. The couple makes plans to separate themselves from their past by playing the long game, though Noru is impatient and wants to kill the blooded and their leader Zek so that they cant take Evee away. Evee reassures Noru that things will work out and that she needs to be strong to take care of Pumpkin Head in her absence. On November 22nd Evee is taken back to the Blooded and Noru is left alone with ghostly images of Evee plaguing her mind. The Siren On November 9th Noru and some of the other Aegis recruits arrive on the scene of an attack. There they find Bream unconscious along with a derezzed Hybris, Mara, Lucien, and 7 dead dragonkin. Not much information is given out though Noru stays with Bream and helps her calm down taking her to her room. The next day Mara reveals to Oblivious and the other Aegis recruits that Bream is a Siren, a rare naiad that when emotionally overwhelmed goes berserk and experiences a physical transformation and strength boost. Hybris sees the Siren as a threat and prepares to laser blast Bream however Noru stands between the two and reveals that she is not only a naiad but a siren as well. She states that she has found a way to control her siren capabilities and convinces Oblivious that the siren can be controlled and wont be a threat convincing Oblivious that Bream will no longer be a threat. With this revelation Noru talks to the other Naiads and finds out from Mara that the Naiad Hidden Grove was destroyed. She takes Bream back to her camp and begins training her to control the Siren. This training involves Noru forcibly insulting Bream with the insults becoming more personal until finally she insults Bream's little sister calling her weak for dying. This triggers Breams Siren ability and she loses control attacking Noru and the others around her. Noru activates her own Siren ability and tries to subdue Bream but is nearly killed by her student. Konton who was offered to join the training to help control his own emotions was able to knock out Bream by slamming the back of her head over and over again. Mara is able to arrive and heal the wounded but Noru is now left with severe scars along her face. The Blooded With Evee gone Noru's mental state has slowly been collapsing. The compounding stress of the loss of her love, training Bream to control the Siren, Satchi's near death experience and many other factors have caused Noru to be in a state of uncertainty in what is real or not. This has come in the form of a ghastly visage of Evee haunting her thoughts. With the lack of stability she has not taken care of her adopted daughter Pumpkin Head and was unconvinced that the REAL Evee was there when she was finally able to return from The Blooded. Her mental state was so bad that she went to attack Vincent in his own home and instead stabbed herself in her confusion. With Evees return came the baggage of The Blooded group now keeping a close watch on her and searching for Noru due to their close relationship. Luckily Noru's mental stability has been helped by Shimonzu, a close friend who gave Evee and Noru the house they live in, stabbing himself to shock Noru into action along with Hybris using her soothing song to heal her mind. No longer burdened by insanity Noru intends to stop The Blooded's leader and continue to train Bream. Personality Noru has a very kind and open personality being a bartender she’s used to listening to patrons over a drink. She's very protective over younger or more naïve creatures trying to help them in anyway possible shown by her giving food to these younger guests. She has some self doubts not used to being relied on but has slowly come into her own with help from Vincent and their other friends. Around Konton she has a tendency to act more childish acting like a true sibling to him. Family Noru's parents Leith and Lana are likely deceased due to the Hidden Groves destruction. She sees Konton and Sethia as her siblings previously being contractually bonded to their family though technically she no longer has any relation to them. Powers and Abilities * Ranger - She carries a bow and quiver with her being a ranger and is decently skilled in archery. This has also transferred to her now using a rifle instead of a bow being a very good shot. * Holy Arrows - Some of Noru's arrows are dipped in holy water and can be fired to have stronger effects against undead and demonic forces. * Dryads Kiss Arrows - Noru can fire a special arrow that entangles the target in vines holding them in place. Gifted to her by Andraste. * Fire Arrows - Arrows that once hitting their target light the area on fire. * Poison Arrows - Arrows that once they hit their target slowly poison them and deal damage over time. * Explosive Arrows - Noru has a few explosive arrows in her quiver that she can fire to fight against larger threats. * Water Manipulation - Noru has basic control over water, and is able to channel magic through it to heal wounds. * Blood of the Siren - In dire situations, Noru has the ability to call upon her Siren form, giving her increased strength, speed, senses, and razor sharp claws and teeth. Trivia * Noru appears to have wolf ears and a tail through illusion magic to throw people off her actual species. * Noru loves giving people hotdogs. * She asks people What Do You Mean a lot. * Noru has choked The Vendor nearly to death. * Oblivious during Noru’s Aegis interview was very impressed and has considered her to be a leader for a squad despite her saying she sees Vincent as their leader. * If someone's leg gets hurt she responds. Ma leg. * Noru’s model and armor is based off of Sylvanus Windrunner from Warcraft. Though she is not an undead. * She keeps hotdogs in her quiver and sometimes shoots them on her arrows. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/BandAid91 Gallery File:Noru.jpg|Noru disguised as a Dark Elf File:Noru Pose.png File:Pumpkin Head Noru Evee.png|Pumpkin Head, Noru, and Evee File:Noru and Diayo.png|Noru and Daiyo File:2 Norus.png|Noru's new model and old model File:LadyCrystal Noru CHEESE Vincent.png|Lady Crystal, Noru, C.H.E.E.S.E., and Vincent File:Noru Naiad.png|Noru revealing she is a Naiad Category:Characters Category:People Category:Naiads Category:Featured articles Category:BandAid's characters